Caring For Quatre
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!! Quatre's awake!!!! But... something's wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did! Aaaahhhhh... if only I owned Gundam Wing... *gazes into the distance dreamily* 

**_Caring For Quatre_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Chapter 1**

He sighed as he slowly traversed the hallways of his mansion on Earth. It was so quiet and peaceful, he would miss it - even if he was only gone for 2 weeks. 

But Rashid and the others had helped him out so many times in the past, he just had to help them now. Their new hall was going to be great when it was finished - he could already tell. But the Maguanacs were so indecisive. They wanted him to help them make many of the decisions… the hall was partly being made in his honour, after all. 

The blonde haired boy smiled to himself as he paused in front of a large roof-to-floor window. Bathed in the sunlight was his prized collection of flowers, each more beautiful than the last. He had some species that only grew in the colonies. They required constant maintenance, and he wasn't sure if they would be okay, being left alone for 2 weeks. 

He pulled out the stool of his piano, sat down, and began to play. Someone would have to look after his plants, and the rest of his house for that matter. But who? 

He smiled. It was so obvious. He finished the song on a high note and then reached for the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Duo pressed the doorbell, which started playing a catchy tune that he just couldn't help jigging along to. The door opened, revealing Quatre, who had a big smile on his face. 

"Duo! Glad you made it! Come inside." He led Duo to the living room where the other three Gundam pilots were seated in various chairs. 

Duo stopped and pointed. "What are they doing here?" 

"Take a seat," Quatre gestured to an empty chair. Duo did so, and Quatre raced out of the room, reappearing with a tray. He started to hand out cups of tea, while everyone else sweat-dropped. Finally, he took a seat himself. 

"I've called you all here today because I have a favour to ask of you," Quatre began, sipping his cup. 

Wufei cautiously sipped at his tea, stared hard at it, shrugged, and sipped it again. Everyone else just stared at Quatre. 

"Rashid and the other Maguanacs need my help with something," Quatre continued. "And… I'll be away for 2 weeks." 

Heero and Trowa started to sip their tea. 

"I need some trust-worthy friends to stay here and look after my house - and my plants - while I'm gone…" 

Duo started to sip his own tea. 

"…And I've chosen you guys." 

Duo spat his tea out into the air, and Trowa winced slightly as it landed all over his face. "WHAT? You're going to trust us with your _mansion_?" 

Quatre nodded. "Yeah." 

Duo was in complete shock. "You're joking. I mean, come on, _Wu-wu_?" He pointed in Wufei's direction. 

Wufei shot him an angry glare. 

"Yeah," Quatre repeated. "I really trust you guys." He smiled warmly. 

Abdul of the Maguanacs raced into the room. "Master Quatre! We're running late!" 

Quatre checked his watch and gasped. "Oh no!" He leaped to his feet and raced from the room, reappearing with a bunch of suitcases. "Water the flowers once each day!!! The spare bedrooms are upstairs, choose whichever ones you want!!! I'll be back in 2 weeks!!! Eat whatever you like, but don't make too much of a mess!!! If you need me, my cell phone's number is on the speed dial!!! I'll call every now and then to check up on you guys!!! Try to dust the house at least three times a week!!! Stay out of my room!!!" And with that, he and Abdul disappeared out the door. 

There was a stunned silence. 

"It's ours! It's ours!" Duo cried, jumping up and down. "It's all ours! Yay! He actually let us take care of his mansion! _Us_! His _mansion_!" He stopped jumping up and down, then took off up the stairs. 

"Mission accepted," Heero said, nodding. He calmly stood up and also went up the stairs. 

Trowa and Wufei stood up and looked at each other. 

"We'd better choose a room before Maxwell gets the best one," Wufei sighed. He and Trowa headed up the stairs. 

There were more than enough bedrooms, and Duo had already chosen two. Yes, two. 

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" he cried, racing from one room to the other, and then back again. 

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa selected a room each. Trowa shut his door to drown out Duo's, "Mine! Mine!" He smiled (gasp!), realizing it was the same room he had stayed in when he first met Quatre, back in the war. 

Soon the house grew emptier, as the four pilots each left to get their things. Heero was the first to make it back, and he headed to his room to dump all his stuff (which mostly consisted of spandex). He stopped when he came across Quatre's flowers, and stepped closer to look at them. He couldn't help but stare at them; they made him feel… happy, somehow. 

"BWWWAAAAA!!!" Duo cried, leaping around the corner and making Heero jump. 

Heero sweat-dropped. "Go away." 

"Were you looking at the flowers? Aaaaawwwww…" 

Heero gave him a death glare. 

Duo walked over to the flowers, with a big grin on his face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww… Heero likes the flowers. Wait till I tell Trowa and Wu-wu!" He reached out to touch a bright red flower. 

To his amazement, the flower suddenly bent forwards and closed its petals on Duo's finger. There was a nasty crunching sound. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelped, pulling his finger away. 

"What is it?" 

"It bit me!!!!!" 

"It _what_?" 

"THE FLOWER BIT ME!!!!" he cried, nursing his finger - which was now turning red. He raced off. "Where's the bandaids? WHERE'S THE BANDAIDS?!?!?!?!" 

He raced into the living room and started going through the cupboards. But no. No bandaids. He did find something else, though. 

"What's this?" Duo muttered, pulling out what looked like a piece of plastic. He looked closer. "Ooohhh… A credit card!" He grinned mischievously. "Heh heh heh…" 

  
Weeeeeeell, that's the first chapter. Next one's coming soon! If you're wondering why it's called "Caring For Quatre" instead of "Caring For Quatre's Mansion", you'll find out very soon! ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue me... ra ra ra ra... ra. 

**_Caring For Quatre_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Chapter 2**

"Master Quatre! Where do you think your picture should go?" 

"My… picture?" 

A crane rumbled over. Dangling from it was a massive picture of Quatre. 

"Um… wherever you like," Quatre said, blushing. The crane headed for the front of the large hall. 

"We're running well on schedule," Rashid said, smiling. "The hall will be finished earlier than expected." 

Quatre nodded. "Thanks you guys." 

"For what, Master?" 

"For… for all of this." He gestured to the half-built hall. Already, it looked fabulous. Most of the walls were standing, and several cranes were starting to set-up the roof. 

"Don't thank us, Master," Rashid said. "We are forever in your debt." 

Quatre shook his head. "No… during the war, you saved - " 

A sickening TWANG! sound filled the air, followed by several more. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!! NO!" 

"MASTER QUATRE! LOOK OUT!" 

"ABOVE YOU!!!" 

The air was filled with yells. Quatre looked up just in time to see the steel beam, which had fallen from a crane. Without thinking, he dove forwards, knocking a stunned Rashid out of the way. 

CLANG! 

The beam hit Quatre on the head with full force. He stood, eyes wide and mouth open, staring into space. The beam still rested on his head. 

"Quatre-sama!" Rashid shoved the beam off of the still-standing Quatre. It crashed to the floor loudly. 

The Maguanacs crowded around, talking loudly. 

"Master! Are you alright?" 

"I am so sorry, Master! It was an accident!" 

"Master! Master Quatre!" 

Rashid gestured for them to back away with an arm, then turned to Quatre. "Master Quatre, can you hear me?" 

Silence. Quatre still stood where he was, staring straight ahead. He didn't even blink. Rashid slowly moved his hand back and forth in front of Quatre, but his eyes remained blank, staring ahead. Suddenly, they closed and Quatre collapsed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa sat comfortably on the couch, leaning forward so he could hold the instrument firmly, yet delicately. He began to play. He didn't even know what he was playing; the notes just seemed to flow. 

His flute playing was interrupted by loud footsteps down the corridor. Trowa stopped playing as Duo ran into the room, followed (less enthusiastically) by Wufei and Heero. 

"You better not be lying," Wufei said, dangerously. 

"Nope!" Duo cried. He spun around and held up a small plastic card. Wufei's eyes went wide. 

There was a short silence. 

"Let's go shopping!!!!!" Duo cried gleefully. "Come on!!! Who wants to?" 

He grabbed Wufei's arm with one hand and Heero's arm with the other, and then pulled them both out of the room. A few seconds later, he reappeared, shouting, "Hey, Trowa! Wanna come shopping with us?" 

Trowa shook his head. "No thanks." 

Duo shrugged and disappeared again. Trowa heard the car engine as his fellow pilots left. He smiled to himself, and began to play where he left off. The song did not have a true direction, it was just one long melody that seemed, to Trowa, to nullify time itself. Finally, the beautiful tune came to an end, and Trowa sat in the sudden, deafening silence. 

He jerked when he heard the front door slam open. The others couldn't be back already, could they? How long had he been playing? 

He listened closely to the footsteps, and realized that there were more than three people. Suddenly, a large group of Maguanacs raced into the room and disappeared just as quickly, heading up the stairs. They didn't even notice Trowa, who stood up and followed them a few seconds later. 

Trowa pursued them down a hallway, and into… Quatre's bedroom? He stood in the doorway as the Maguanacs gathered around Quatre's bed. Trowa got a glimpse of a figure, whom they laid carefully on the bed. The person was obviously not conscious, because he had been slumped over. 

Rashid noticed Trowa suddenly, and raced over. "Trowa! It's terrible, Master Quatre…" He trailed off. Trowa pushed past and saw that the unconscious figure on the bed was, indeed, Quatre. 

"What happened?" Trowa gasped. 

"There… there was an accident at the construction site of the new hall. Quatre was…" Abdul trailed off. Trowa's eyes went wide. 

"He's still alive," Rashid assured him. "But he suffered a serious blow to the head, and has yet to wake up." He was biting his lip as he spoke. 

Trowa pushed past him and stood beside the bed, staring down at Quatre. The peaceful blonde's eyes were close, and his expression was soft, as if he was sleeping. Trowa could see several white bandages around his head, blending in almost perfectly with his hair. 

"We thought here would be the best place for him," Rashid continued. "We tried to call an ambulance, but all the nearby hospitals are full with victims of that new virus." 

Trowa nodded. "We'll take care of him." 

Rashid led the way out of the room, closing the door so it was only open a small crack. "He had a large gash on his forehead, but that seems to be all." 

"We think he could have some damage in his back, but we won't know until he wakes up," Abdul said. 

"We are so sorry," Rashid continued. "We certainly didn't mean for this to happen." The Maguanacs all started talking at once, taking Rashid's words as their cue to apologize. 

Trowa rose a hand to quiet them down, and said, "Don't worry about it. It was obviously an accident. It's not your fault." 

The Maguanacs didn't seem convinced. They followed Trowa down the stairs, constantly apologizing. Trowa allowed himself a small smile. "Don't worry," he assured them. "We'll take care of Quatre." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Heero opened the door with his free hand and pushed it open, leading the way to the kitchen, where he carefully placed his bags of groceries on the counter. Duo quickly followed suit, and Wufei closed the front door behind him as he carried his bags to the counter. Heero started slowly going through the bags, putting its contents away in the fridge, freezer, and cupboard. 

There was, of course, a lot of ice cream. At least ten tubs in five different flavours. How totally like Duo. 

Then there was Wufei's stuff, which consisted of some pasta snacks, at least five blocks of chocolate, and quite a few chocolate bars. Despite this, the Chinese boy had denied being addicted to it. 

And finally, Heero had chosen potato chips, which he had grown quite an affection for. 

Besides the groceries, there was a bag full of movie rentals from the video store, and a bag full of hair products, which they all assumed Trowa would need. 

Wufei quickly grabbed one of his chocolate bars out of the fridge, and the three boys headed for the living room. Duo waved as he spotted Trowa coming towards them from the end of the hall. "Hey! We bought you some stuff." He stopped when he realized that Trowa unmistakeably had a worried expression. "What's wrong?" 

"It's Quatre," Trowa replied. 

Heero and Wufei stopped in their tracks. 

Trowa entered a side room and reappeared, holding a folded up blanket under his arm. Without another word, he took off down the hall and up the stairs. His fellow pilots followed, bewildered. They pursued him to a dark room, and slowly followed him in. They found themselves in a large bedroom, and instantly noticed a figure lying on the bed, his face hidden by the dark. Trowa unfolded the blanket and carefully lay it over the unconscious figure. 

Three sets of eyes widened as they recognised the figure. 

"Quatre!" 

  
Aaaawwww......... I am so cruel. How could I **DO** that to sweet little innocent Quatre? ^_^ Heh heh heh... you wait till you read the NEXT chapter... heh heh heh... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing's not mine, okay? All I own is this cup of instant noodles! 

**_Caring For Quatre_**  
**By Spirit Wolf**

  
**Chapter 3**

_"No Edarculinashin! Don't leave me!" _

"I'm sorry, Rosalenalin, but I don't love you anymore. There is another woman in my life…" 

"What?! How could you?! It's not Dorotrepenanny, is it?!" 

"No, it's Menarpenlenardotico." 

"NO!!!!" 

*slap across the face* 

Duo yawned. "Geez, this movie really sucks. What's it called again?" 

Heero examined the cover. "It's titled 'Liblah Timmygobbles'." 

"Figures," Duo shrugged. "Which idiot picked it out?" 

"_You_ did," Wufei answered. 

"Oh yeah," Duo said. "That's right." 

Trowa put the baffling movie on pause and checked the clock. "It's almost time for dinner. What does everyone want to have?" Three shrugs answered him. "Okay." He headed into the kitchen and went for the cupboards, but stopped when he noticed a plastic bag on the counter. 

"What's in this bag?" Trowa called. 

"Oh, that's that stuff we bought for you," Duo answered. "We thought you'd need it." 

They could hear the rustling as Trowa opened the bag. A second later, they heard a very scary sound - Trowa laughing. Trowa stumbled into the living room, in absolute hysterics. Tears were even running down his cheeks. All Heero, Wufei, and Duo could do was stare in astonishment. 

Finally, Trowa straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and then said in his usual calm voice, "It's completely natural. I don't need hair products." 

The other three pilots were shocked. Their mouths dropped open as they stared at Trowa's hair disbelievingly. 

"It's true," Trowa insisted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark. His eyes flickered and then flew open. He realised there was a large material over his body, so he quickly kicked it off with a yell. The movement caused a stabbing pain to go down his back, so he slowed his movements down as he carefully jumped to the floor, landing on all fours. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "What was that?" 

"What?" Duo asked. 

"I heard it too," Heero stated. He got up and headed for the stairs, closely followed by his fellow pilots. 

Unconsciously, they all headed for Quatre's room. They had left the door closed and the light off, so he could rest peacefully. Heero slowly opened the door, and walked softly into the room. With a gasp, they all realised the same thing - Quatre was gone. 

Duo bent over and picked something up off the floor. "Here's his blanket." 

The others stepped closer to the bed. Wufei scanned the room with his eyes. "No sign of him…" He grew distracted when he suddenly got a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling of… impending doom. 

All at once, a hand shot out from under the bed and lashed out at his ankle. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei took off, and disappeared into the hallway. The others could hear his footsteps as he ran down the stairs. 

The hand disappeared under the bed. Cautiously, Heero knelt over to see where it had gone. His eyes widened and he stood back up, shocked. 

"What is it?" Trowa asked. 

"I… found Quatre." 

"Really?" Duo cried happily. He knelt over just enough to see Quatre, who was crouched under the bed. 

"Quatre!!!" Duo cried. "That was a good one." He winked. "Come on out." 

Quatre didn't answer. He just stared at Duo with big, alert eyes. 

"Quatre? What's wrong?" Trowa asked softly. No answer. 

Wufei had slowly made his way back into the room, clutching a chocolate bar tightly to his chest. "Wi-winner, that was NOT funny." He started to open the bar. 

Quatre's head perked up at the sound of the rustling. He crawled out from under the bed and jumped onto it, and then leaned forward to sniff Wufei's chocolate curiously. 

"BAH!!!" Wufei pulled it away. "Mine!!!" 

Everyone jerked as Quatre made a horrifying hissing sound. There was silence for a few moments. Finally, Duo broke the quiet. 

"_What_ was _that_?" But, of course, he knew. Everyone did. 

"Quatre?" Trowa said quietly. "Are… are you okay?" 

Quatre didn't answer. He continued to gaze intently at Wufei - or rather, Wufei's chocolate bar. Heero reached for the bar. 

"ACK! NO!" 

"We have to give him what he wants," Heero said. "Something's wrong him." 

Wufei clutched his chocolate tightly. "But… but…" Everyone was staring at him intently. 

"Come on, it's not the end of the world," Duo said. 

Wufei stared sadly at his chocolate. "I… I guess he can have a little bit…" 

"Great!" Duo reached to snatch it away, but Wufei yelped and spun out of reach. 

"_I'll_ do it," he said, not trusting the braided boy at all. He slowly broke off a section (a _tiny_ section) and then presented it to Quatre, who was still on the bed. To Wufei's surprise, Quatre did not take it with his hands - he grabbed it with his mouth instead. He then leaped to the floor and curled up, chewing on the piece of chocolate and emitting a soft noise. The other four boys unconsciously leaned closer to hear. 

It sounded almost like… _purring_. 

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright…" Duo muttered. "Um… what is he doing?" 

"Purring," said Heero. 

Wufei nodded in agreement as he took another bite of his chocolate. 

"Uh… you mean… he…?" 

Trowa spoke up. "He thinks he's a cat." 

  
Heh heh heh... did anyone expect that? Look out for the next chapter, because I don't know when the heck I'm gonna write it. Soon, hopefully. Maybe. Perhaps. 


End file.
